Turnabout Dead Rising
by Attorneyman
Summary: Phoenix Wright, Maya and Pearl won a free trip to Willamete, Colorado. But then they knew this vacation would turn into an adventure of survival. When they meet Frank West, Freelance Photographer, and get trapped in the local mall they'll have to work together to get out alive.
1. Prologue

Wright & Co Law Offices

3:30 A.M. March 5th

_"Uh. Man am I tired. I kept having this weird dream about a zombie apoccalypse. ... Never should of let Maya make watch that movie: 'Night of the Living Dead." _Sombody thought. This man happened to be Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney. "Wonder what Maya's up to." He said to himself. Immediately Wright's partner Maya Fey, Sister of his mentor Mia Fey, popped out of nowhere and shouted, "Morning Nick!" "Gya! Maya, please don't do that. You scared bejeepers out of me." Wright said. "What's the matter Nick? Did that movie scare you?" Maya asked with a smug grin. "Uhhh. Of course not. You know me, brave as ever." Wright said. Immediately, again, Maya's cousin Pearl Fey came out and said, "Morning Mr. Nick!" "Gya! Oh it's just you Pearl. Were you scared when you saw that movie?" Wright asked. "No. I knew it was fake from minute one." Pearl said.

Suddenly Maya shouted, "Hey Nick! A special came to us in the mail." Wright grabbed the letter and then opened it up and read, 'Congragulations, you've won a free trip to Willamete, Colorado.' "This exciting! We get to go on vacation!" Maya shouted. "I don't know about this. We don't even know if this place is safe." Wright said. "Come on Mr. Nick. It'll be fun. Besides it'll be a fun place for you and Mystic Maya to have a nice relaxing date." Pearl said. "_When did she start thinking I like Maya?" _Wright thought to himself, "Well I guess it would be alright. Besides I need a vacation myself." "Yay! We're going on vacation!" The two spirit mediums shouted. They then rushed around packing their stuff and came back prepared in twenty seconds flat. "_That was fast." _The ace attorney thought to himself. The three then left the scene.

Los Angeles Airport

5:00 A.M. Same Day

The gang arrived at the airport and paid for their tickets and got on the plane. Maya and Pearl kept talking to each other about how fun it would be to go to another state. Wright kept thinking about all the crime that happened in Willamete and all the murders. They'd probably need an attorney. Yet unknown to them they would getting into one hell of a zombie attack.


	2. Coming to Willamete

Above Willamete, Colorado

11:42 A.M. Same Day

Phoenix Wright spend most of the trip napping while Maya and Pearl were talking about what they were going to be when they grow up. Eventually Wright got up from his nap and the pilot's voice came over the intercom, "Attention Passengers. Due to Willamete being blocked off by the Government we'll have a delaid landing. So keep your seat belts buckled and we'll land eventually." "Uhhh. Great we'll probably have to wait a couple more hours." Maya said. "I want to see the mall. I heard it's great this time of year." Pearl said. Wright looked down to see some suspicious stuff going down there, "Hey Maya." "What's up Nick?" Maya responded. "Give me your camera. I see some suspicous stuff down there." Wright said. "Okay here you go." Maya handed Wright her Steel Samurai Camera and then Wright aimed the camera towards the city.

Wright zoomed in a found a person on top of a car fighting off some strange looking rioters. Maya and Pearl even saw what was going down there. "What's going on down there? Some kind of riot?" Maya asked. Then they saw the rioters pull him off and start attacking him. "Was that what you wanted to take pictures of Mr. Nick?" Pearl asked. "Apparently yes." Wright said. He then took a picture of a couple rioters attacking a bus filled with people. "_No way. What the hell's going on down there?"_ Wright thought to himself.

All throughout the plane ride Wright took more pictures of strange things from the strange attackers. "_My Attorney senses are tingling. And they're telling me that something really bad is going to happen." _Wright thought. Suddenly a big explosion happened from one side of the plane. "Attention passengers. It appears that one of the engines has been set on fire. Everyone evacuate to the nearest escape pod immediately." The engineer said. Immediately everyone was screaming and running to the nearest pod and eventually everyone got out, except for Wright, Maya and Pearl. Wright then found three parachutes and said, "Put these on quick!" "Do you even know how to use these?" Maya asked. "... Sure, you just ... Jump ... Count to five ... And pull the cord. Easy as pie." Wright said. The three then took a quick look down and then jumped and pulled the cords and the chutes got loose and levitated them into the air.

The trio then landed on top of the mall and got wearily. "Is everyone alright?" The ace attorney asked. "I'm good Nick." Maya said. "I'm alright as well Mr. Nick." Pearl said. "Woooo-hooooo!" A voice shouted. The trio then looked up to find a man with a suit jacket, a white buttoned shirt, green slacks, and brown shoes and a camera around his neck falling from the sky and then land hard on the ground. "Hey sir. You alright?" Wright asked. "Yeah, I'm good." The man said. Wright offered to give him a hand but the man made a gesture that said he could handle it himself. When he got up he brushed himself off and then turned to Wright. "Fancy getup. You going to a party?" "Huh? No I always dress like this." Wright said. "Well what about your hair. It looks like it's been thrown up by a wind tunnel." The man joked. The attorney sighed and thought to himself, "_Does my hair really look like it's been thrown up by a wind tunnel?" _"Well with that over with, the name's Frank. Frank West, Freelance Photographer. In three days the world's gonna know my name." "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney of Wright & Co. Law Offices. My card." Wright said handing a card to Frank. "Uh thanks. Who are those two your daughters?" Frank asked. Wright then showed a shocked face and said, "No, no, no, no, no. They're my asociates and partners, Maya and Pearl Fey. _Me with a daughter. That's going on the long list of things that'll never happen in a million years._ With that aside what are you doing here in Willamete?" "I came here for the scoop of the lifetime. This place was blocked off by the U.S. Government and I'm here to find out why. Basically you should see my pictures of the stangest of things." Frank said. "Say I took some pictures too. Maya hand your camera again." Wright asked. She did so and showed Frank the photos. "Wow. Those are the same pictures I took. ... Say, since we've run into each other how about we work together to crack this case." He said. "Um ... In case you've forgotten I'm a Defense Attorney not a Freelance Photographer and Adventurer. I'm more into the Court Drama." The defense attorney said, "But since we're stuck here ... What the hell? I'll give it a shot." "Great!" West said. "Hello there! You're the reporter aren't you? And I belive your the famous Phoenix Wright?" A voice said. The five turned around to see a guy with a jacket with a dragon on it aproach them. From the style of his hair he's probably Spanish. "Yeah... Uh..." Frank started. "You came... Alone?" The man asked. "Kinda. This three just came out of nowhere. I'm freelance. You know... Go into the battlefield alone... No crew. So, uh... What's goin' on around here anyway?" "That's what we're wondering as well." Wright said. " You came by helicopter didn't you? And you came by plane? What did you see from the sky?" The mysterious man asked. "Well... If it were just a riot... I doubt the military would quarantine the entire area. The moratorium on information getting out is a little... extreme... in my opinion. There's uh... Somethin' else I can't put my finger on. Doesn't sound like civil disobedience... It's too quiet." Frank explained. "Um... What he said." The defense attorney said. "Yes indeed." Maya said. "Uh-huh." Pearl said. " Hmm, he, he, he. Almost as if... everyone's already dead." The man said with a chuckle in his voice. Wright was a little confused with those words as was Maya but Pearl was getting a little scared. "Yeah... So, why don't you just tell us already? What's goin' on?" The Freelance Photographer asked. "I think you'd better see for yourself. This, my friend... is hell!" The man said and then leaned against the wall of the door leading inside. Frank walked up to the door and then turned around and said, "You coming?!" "Oh yes. Just give us a minute." Wright said. He then crouched down to the spirit mediums and whispered, "Okay, I know this looks pretty scary. But just remember the old saying: There's nothing to fear, but fear itself. And when things get tough just keep up your strength and keep your spirits high." Maya and Pearl nodded their heads and Wright shouted, "Okay Frank we're coming!" The three then caught up with Frank and followed him into the mall.

The five were then inside the security room and then laid eyes on one of the footages. It showed a woman getting pulled out her car and being attacked brutally. "What in the world..." Frank and Wright said together. They then heard voices coming from downstairs and then the five opened the door to find the source of the voices.


End file.
